


[EB/裴杨]Prelude

by SheepNebula



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepNebula/pseuds/SheepNebula
Summary: 在一切开始之前
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Toni Wei, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	[EB/裴杨]Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> EB➕裴杨 有Eddy/Toni提及  
> 感谢阅读！

一些不重要的提示：文中他们应该都是英文名，但我更喜欢在写的时候念他们中文名的感觉，请原谅我这一点任性吧！<3

陈韦丞现在头疼的要死。

他前几天因频道的事情和家里大吵了一架，现在还在冷战中。而一向温柔且支持他的女友也头一次没有向着他，而是试图用和父母一样的说辞来劝他。他自是做不到对女友大吵大嚷，只能冷着脸一言不发，把女孩急得眼泪汪汪。两人就这么沉默地相处了两天，最后他实在受不了家中压抑的气氛，冲动定了明天凌晨飞悉尼的机票。当晚，他背冲着女孩躺在床上，瞪着眼睛数着秒针的滴答声，毫无睡意。凌晨三点时，他爬起来轻手轻脚地收拾东西，一直到他磨蹭到出门前的这段时间里，他竖起耳朵都没有听到卧室内有任何响动。也不知道自己在期待什么，他自嘲地笑了一声，轻轻带上门。关门时，他似乎听到了一声压抑不住的啜泣。

在飞机上，他也没能睡着。到悉尼时，天刚蒙蒙亮。晨曦透过天花板玻璃洒到地面，为地板镀上一层朦胧的金光，空气中漂浮的细小尘埃也沐浴在阳光下，清晰可见。看来今天会是一个大晴天。陈韦丞顶着一头乱毛，挂着两个大大的黑眼圈站在机场中央疲惫地想着。整夜的失眠让他的头和眼睛都感到剧烈而干涩的疼痛，他好想找个地方吃片布洛芬再昏天黑地地睡上半天。但他已经成了一团浆糊的脑子知道，有件事情不解决，即使吃了药他也无法睡着。而这件事才是让他失眠，让他即使困到马上就要倒下，心脏仍不要命一样地狂跳，让他的胃部因焦虑而灼烧的真正原因—— 

杨博尧。

他划开手机，不知道第多少次点开自己与杨博尧的聊天页面，不出意料地发现杨博尧自昨天晚上就没再回复过他的消息，聊天页面被他自己的消息气泡占的满满当当。他皱着眉头往上翻，看到杨博尧发的最后一条消息说他要去吃饭了，要陈伟丞不要和女友再置气，末尾还发了一个男孩常用的搞笑表情。陈韦丞盯着那个表情，嘴角不可抑制地上扬了一下，随即看到接下来都是他的自言自语，他说自己定了今天来悉尼的机票，杨博尧也毫无反应，脸又沉了下来。再一次，他徒劳地研究自己和杨博尧过往的对话，试图找到冒犯了年长的男孩的某一句话或某个词，使那男孩对他心碎的言论绝情地不理不睬，即使他知道好友绝不是敏感而小肚鸡肠的人。

理所应当地，他什么都没有找到，两人近一周的对话都是轻松而愉快的，即使是和父母吵架那几天，男孩给他的回复也一直都充满理性和宽慰的言语，丝毫找不到不愉快的征兆。杨博尧是勤看手机的人，且从来给他回消息都很迅速，他想不明白杨博尧为什么从昨天晚上开始就一直晾着他。他逃来悉尼本是为了寻求喘息的余地，现在却因为好友不明不白的失联而头痛欲裂。决心不去理睬如雨后蘑菇一般膨胀在他心中的委屈与担忧，陈韦丞拖着箱子，脚步沉重地走出了机场，决定先给自己来杯咖啡再说。今天是周日，杨博尧现在应该还在排练，等到他快下班时候去找他吧。 

杨博尧长长地伸了个懒腰，不小心伸到了自昨晚以来就隐隐作痛的地方。"唔！"他痛得一激灵，手条件反射地想去揉腰，却被人先一步从后面搂住了。"还痛吗？"耳边响起裴低沉关切的声音，那双修长有力的大手牢牢地握着杨博尧的腰，缓缓按摩着他的痛处。杨博尧差点就舒服地眯起眼睛，但转念想到罪魁祸首就是此刻情意绵绵的韩裔男人，浮在嘴边的微笑堪堪刹车，他转过头去面无表情地给了裴一眼刀，对方则回给他一个歪头和眨眨眼。装什么纯良，杨博尧在心里狠狠唾弃装无辜的裴和觉得这样的裴可爱的自己。

他昨晚下排练后就和裴以及乐团的同事们去酒吧喝了个爽，然后被男人拐到家里一直折腾到凌晨，他做完后几乎是倒头就睡，早上起来才发现手机没电关机了，借着洗漱和早饭的时间充了会儿电后，就和裴急匆匆去上班，一直到现在排练结束都没开机。应该也没什么要紧的事吧，他把头靠在男人怀里，漫无目的地想着。注意到他的出神，裴轻轻地捏了一下他的腰，用眼神问他怎么了。杨博尧被这一下惊得浑身一颤，咬牙回头想再瞪裴一眼时，撞上了男人关切的目光，顿时心软了。"没什么，就是在想，你好像那种大型的毛绒小熊玩偶。"杨博尧调笑说，并拍了拍裴仍环在他腰间的手，示意裴松开他让他收拾东西。裴一挑眉毛，低头在杨博尧的耳尖落了一个轻吻，并就着这个姿势在他耳边说："如果是那种每天晚上可以抱着你睡觉的熊玩偶，我很乐意。"他成功地收获了一个番茄头杨博尧和小猫打人般的轻轻一拳，心满意足地放开杨博尧去收拾自己的乐器了。

杨博尧和裴一边聊天一边下楼梯，走出门时，他只顾着给裴学之前在网上看到的傻瓜动图，没注意到脚下有东西。"完蛋了。"杨博尧心道不妙，一个趔趄马上要滑倒的时候，一只有力的手臂从后方搂住了他的腰。"小心点。"他被裴稳稳接住了。杨博尧借力站住后，抬头刚想和裴道谢，就看到裴含笑的眼睛。杨博尧心中一暖，仰头就去亲裴，很轻很轻，像小猫舔水一样，给裴嘴角落下一个吻。裴显然没反应过来，眼睛微微睁大，但手臂几乎是下意识地把杨博尧往自己怀里压的更紧了。杨博尧亲完后就往他怀里一缩，只露出一双红透了的耳朵，裴忍不住轻笑，埋下头在杨的耳边说："这是怎么了？"杨博尧在他怀里闷闷地："一时兴起而已啦。" 裴还想逗他几句，忽然感到有注视的目光刺向他和杨博尧。他眯起眼睛，把杨博尧搂的更紧，抬头刚想环视周围，就看到了正前方不远处的陈韦丞，男人背对着光站着，看不清此刻的表情。带着一点玩味的心思，他拍了拍怀里的杨博尧，"嗯？怎么了？"男孩不解地抬头，裴抚着杨博尧乱了的头发，挑了下眉毛，示意他向身后看。"什么？……"杨博尧满脸疑问地把自己从裴怀里拔出来，一转头，就看到了陈韦丞。"Eddy？！"杨博尧张口刚想问陈韦丞为什么在这儿，却又立刻想到好友不是看到自己刚才状似撒娇的举动，话还没问出口，脸先红透了。

陈韦丞看到杨博尧只是愣愣地看着他，心更沉了。他算好时间打车去找杨博尧，一路上他强迫自己去想最近几天练的曲子，才能假装心中的担忧和种种不明不白的情绪没有膨胀到他快忍受不住的程度。下车后往工作室走时，他远远地就看到杨博尧和裴有说有笑地从门里出来。看来杨博尧没事，陈韦丞先是松了一口气，接着那些强忍着的怒气不受控制地燃烧起来，有和别人说笑的时间，就没有回复我消息的时间吗？他停下脚步，站在原地强迫自己冷静。他盯着脚边的一颗小石子，深深地吸了一口气，调整好表情，抬头刚想喊杨博尧的名字时，眼前的景象使那五个字母卡在他的喉咙里，化成一个令他感到微微疼痛的肿块。

他那时候还没近视，所以他能清楚地看到杨博尧落在裴嘴角的那个轻吻，能清楚地看到裴睁大的眼睛和扬起的嘴角，能清楚地看到杨博尧娇小的轮廓被裴整个包围住，能清楚地看到他们两个在工作室的门口紧紧拥抱，身形是那样契合，仿佛周遭的一切事物都不存在一样。

他几乎是立刻就感觉到某种不舒服的尴尬窜上了他的脊柱，使他不自觉地打了一个冷颤。他知道杨博尧和裴正“处于一段关系中”，但杨博尧在他面前很少提裴的事情，他也尽力不去想好友和一个男人的感情生活。杨博尧一直是他们好友中玩的最疯最开的那个，他早早就习惯了杨身边如流水一般来去迅速的女友或炮友们；习惯了杨在趴上搂着几个女孩灌酒和调笑；习惯了杨摸着他脖子上明显不是琴吻的痕迹满不在乎地笑着说是幸运符。谁没有过疯狂的日子呢？在没和toni交往前，他虽然没杨博尧那么疯，却也是常常和他到处泡夜场，像没有明天一样灌酒和大笑。遇到他的女孩后，他才开始回绝杨博尧去趴的邀请，选择和爱人度过更安静也更温馨的夜晚。

而杨博尧似乎也在同一时间变得可疑的稳重起来，他在刷脸书时发现爱开趴的朋友们po的照片里常常少了杨的身影，也隐隐约约听到有人抱怨杨博尧最近都很少在派对上出现。他当时或许应该更上心一点，但他沉溺在新获得的幸福中，无暇顾及好友的情况。他也是某天翻手机找人时，才惊觉他和杨博尧一周多都没联系了，他与杨博尧上一次对话还是讨论他们尚在襁褓中的油管频道，对话停在杨博尧发来的下次见面说的白色小气泡。陈韦丞点开对话框，呆呆地看着光标一闪一闪，想着要和杨博尧定下见面的日子，但短短的一句话似乎怎么打都打不对，删删改改好久后，他烦躁地揉了一通头发，一筹莫展时，toni温柔的声音从厨房传来，叫他来尝尝她新做的点心，他便把手机扔到沙发上，踢踢踏踏地去找女友了：没看到对面的名字闪了好久的正在输入中，最后发了短短一句话过来：周末老地方见。

老地方是他们最开始泡吧时去的第一个酒吧，是个晚上会有驻唱歌手唱情歌的清吧。杨博尧很喜欢这家的芭菲，大学时期在排练结束后，杨博尧总会以给自己的bonus为借口，来这里狂吃甜点。陈韦丞手机里和杨博尧的聊天背景就是在这里偷拍他吃芭菲，照片里的杨博尧显然是刚下排练，头发和衣服都乱糟糟的，但他看向堆成小雪山一样的冰激凌时，嘴角挂着大大的笑容，眼中散发着太阳一般多的快乐。

陈韦丞如约到达酒吧时，意外地发现还有好几个他们的亲密朋友也在场。带着点莫名的紧张和疑惑，他和大家打完招呼后在Oliver身边坐下，低声问他杨博尧怎么还没来，以及杨博尧说这次聚会是为什么吗？Oliver耸了耸肩，表示这两个问题他一个都回答不了。“他最近总神神秘秘的，我都没怎么见到他，你和他最近联系了吗？”他问陈伟丞，看到陈韦丞一脸茫然地摇头，他挑眉，刚想再开口时，杨博尧像一阵旋风一样推门进来了。

久违了的杨博尧从门口飞到他们面前，并向等待已久的朋友们扔下了一个炸弹般的消息，“我要去悉尼了，签了SSO的fellowship。”他看起来瘦了，黑眼圈也很深，但神情中又散发着如骄傲的家猫一般的快乐与神气。他飘到陈旁边坐下，昂着头接受着朋友们惊讶后爆发出的欢呼与祝贺，但很快被拉入朋友们的怀抱中被揉乱了头发。在“臭小子”，“神气什么呀”的一声声戏谑和笑声中，杨也终于绷不住表情，顶着乱糟糟的头发和朋友们一起大笑起来。陈韦丞被这个大炸弹炸的晕乎乎的，他先是为杨博尧感到由衷的开心，他知道以好友的实力值得去到更远更好的地方，但随之而来的酸涩与莫名的怒气让他的笑容有点发僵：他自己已经签了和QSO的短期合同，而在签之前他还问过杨博尧要不要一起来，当时杨博尧含糊其辞地说要再看看，他也没放在心上。潜意识里，他没有想过和杨博尧分开的可能，仿佛他们就该是一直走到一起去的。但看来杨博尧早在那时或更早就另有打算了：抛下一无所知的陈伟丞和他们在摇篮中的频道，独自一人去悉尼开启新生活。

亏他还记得签的是fellowship，陈韦丞忿忿地想。他眯眼盯着还在被别人搂着，开始灌酒的杨博尧，心里有种冲动想把圈着杨博尧的手给打下去，拽着杨去到一个只有他俩的地方，把这些天以来堵在他心里的问题通通都甩在杨面前，只有他们两个，好好谈一谈。杨博尧恰好在这时转过头来，对上了他的目光。

杨博尧的皮肤薄且白，喝一点酒就会脸红，即使是在酒吧朦胧的黄色暖光下，陈韦丞也能看到杨脸颊上染上的两抹薄红和顽皮的嘴角。杨博尧看着他，扬起一边眉毛，眼神中明明写着老兄怎么了，这么严肃的样子。被灌了很多酒，又因为大笑和玩闹而精疲力尽，杨的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，嘴唇晶亮而湿润，在灯光下显得格外的幼小而脆弱。陈韦丞看到他明显已经醉了，心中松动了许多，不要和醉鬼生气，他一边想着一边笑着摇摇头，向杨举起手中的酒杯示意，等杨博尧清醒了他会有时间好好问问他的。

看到陈韦丞的微笑，杨博尧也皱着鼻子淘气地咧开大大的笑容，然后他从朋友的怀中挣脱出来，在陈韦丞担忧的目光中晃晃悠悠举起酒杯站起身，感到朋友们的目光陆陆续续都集中到他身上，杨清了清嗓子，“还有一件事，我需要告诉大家——”话说到一半，他罕见地沉默了一会儿，脸上的表情是陈从没见过的纠结与......畏缩？但那令陈韦丞心脏紧缩的表情只出现了一瞬，便像落在挡风玻璃上的雨滴被酡红着脸的男孩快速擦去，被某种坚定的神情取代。

在那段不详的沉默里，陈韦丞似乎能看到男孩的决心在脑中成型，直觉告诉他杨接下来说的话只会让他更头痛，但谁又能制得住一意孤行的杨博尧呢？陈韦丞绝望地看着杨博尧的嘴唇一张一合，轻描淡写般地扔出了更劲爆的消息，宛如按下了重复一般，短短几秒的沉默后，这一小圈人的惊呼再次差点把房顶掀开。

“——我其实是双性恋，我对男的也有兴趣，就这样。”

对陈韦丞来说，那之后的记忆就像被晕染开的墨迹一般模糊不清，自己当时是什么反应？大家又是什么反应？自己之后又和杨博尧说了什么？或许那句话给他带来的刺激过于强烈，那一晚之后的事情他是怎么也想不起来了。他唯一模模糊糊有印象的，是聚会散了以后，杨博尧打车送他回到他和toni合租的房子(至于为什么他变成了更醉的那个，没有人知道答案)。他当时醉的东倒西歪，自己连直线都走不了，一个劲儿地往杨博尧身上靠，快到家楼下时还赖在地上不走了，硬是要杨博尧也坐下来陪他。他坐在地上拽着杨博尧的袖子不撒手，杨博尧似乎是叹了口气，就真的顺着他的心意坐下来了。初夏夜晚的布里斯班静悄悄的，微风阵阵，卷着杨博尧身上的酒气和奶油的甜香拂过他的脸庞。一时间，他们两人仿佛很珍惜这静谧氛围似的，谁也没有开口。

就在陈韦丞晕乎乎快要睡着的时候，杨博尧突然开口说:"你就没有什么要问的吗？"他的声音不大，但在陈韦丞的耳中无异于惊雷，震得男孩缓缓抬起头来，费力睁大眼睛，试图聚焦看清杨博尧的神情。可惜酒精造成的眩晕一时半会儿难以消退，他半恼地晃了晃脑袋，再次垂下头闭上眼睛。他有什么要问的？问杨博尧这段时间都干嘛去了？问杨博尧为什么丢下他去了SSO？问他还打算和他一起做频道吗？问他怎么就突然也喜欢男的了，是哪个混蛋给他带来的影响？他可还没做好杨博尧身边的辣妹忽然换成肌肉男的准备。他有太多要问的了，以至于这些问题乱糟糟梗在他嗓子眼，让他一句话都说不出。他闭着眼，数着杨博尧的呼吸声，杨博尧也没有再出声，静谧再次掌管了此夜。

或许是过了半分钟，或是半小时，陈韦丞终于能从喉咙里挤出点什么，该死的酒精，和他的话一起涌上来的还有呕吐的感觉："恭喜你......SSO，感觉怎么样？悉尼？"他仍闭着眼，看不见另一个男孩的表情，但他听到男孩的呼吸停了一瞬，接着长长吐出了一口气，并在最后转为几声小小的咳嗽。“就只有这个？Bro，你就只想问这个？”陈韦丞只得点点头，他现在是故意闭眼不去看杨博尧的表情了。那是一声叹息，还是一声轻笑？他判断不出。

没给他多余的考虑时间，杨博尧开始倒豆子般给他讲他在悉尼的经历，讲他在SSO官网上看到了fellowship的消息就火速前往悉尼面试，给他学和他一起面试的人的种种奇怪表现。讲到一半时，杨博尧忽然停下来，陈韦丞察觉到异样，微微睁开眼睛偷看男孩此刻的神情。男孩似乎想到了什么，脸上浮现出一种朦胧的粉色，出神地望着月光洒满的地面，很快又摇了摇头，低头笑了一声，接着微笑着转头看向陈韦丞。余光看到杨博尧的动作，陈韦丞马上闭上眼睛接着装醉，即使他此时酒已经醒了一大半。

"所以……对于我是双性恋这件事，你有什么想说的吗？"

再一次，男孩的声音在陈韦丞的耳边炸开。果然，没有人能制得住杨博尧。他一整晚的迷醉，一整晚的避而不语，还是没能阻挡男孩指出空气中的大象。

但不要紧，他知道那个答案，那个唯一的，能抚慰杨博尧声音中颤抖的答案。他不知道杨博尧需要这个，毕竟那是杨博尧，是横冲直撞的，像太阳一样的杨博尧。即使在和朋友袒露秘密时，也依旧挂着无畏的笑容……但几乎同时，杨博尧那只出现过短暂一瞬的无措表情被放大投射到他脑中的荧幕上。不能再让他露出那种表情了，陈韦丞因酒精而昏昏沉沉的脑袋里，唯有这一想法无比清晰：我可以做到的…… 他深吸一口气：

"只要你认为这是对的，Brett，我尊重你的所有决定。"

长时间不说话和酒精让他的声音变得粗哑低沉，重重地落到了地上。和这句话一起脱离他身体的似乎还有酒精带来的晕眩感。陈韦丞今晚的大脑和感官从未如此聚精会神过，他屏住呼吸，竭力用耳朵捕捉杨博尧的每一个反应：一声短促的呼吸，一声抽鼻子，和带着哽咽的笑声。

哦，笑声，终于啊。今晚第一次，陈韦丞也想笑起来了，他赶在洪流吞没之前抓住了那男孩。这下杨博尧可以放心去悉尼了，他宽慰地想，无论前方等待着杨博尧的是什么，总会有人永远站在他一边的。至于自己心底细细密密的疼痛，他也是第一次要和杨博尧正式分开这么远，一时不能接受是正常的，时间会抚平一切。他会习惯的。

"Eddy，"和杨博尧的声音一起落下来的，还有他的手，软软凉凉的，带着几分力度，握住了陈韦丞的手。"谢谢你，我是说，这对我来说真的意味着很多。"我知道，我都明白。没有开口，陈韦丞沉默着反握住了男孩的手。"悉尼很远，但我有时间还会回来，我们还是可以一起录视频，我们还有一个频道要经营呢。"没有停顿，杨博尧开始兴致勃勃地讲起了他去悉尼时想到的一些视频点子，我们可以试试这个！即使不睁眼睛，陈韦丞也能想象得出来男孩因为兴奋而染上红晕的脸和眉飞色舞的表情，带着他自己都没意识到的轻松的心情，陈韦丞尽职地当了一把倾听者。（鉴于他自己才是两个人中更多思的那个，这种时刻真的很少见）

那男孩最后带着笑意说，"我或许刚才已经说过一次了，但老兄，真的谢谢你。"

"我希望我们之间不会变。"他补充说。

"当然……不会变。"陈韦丞闭着眼睛，喃喃道。那只小手握紧了他的，再一次，他感到如释重负。

可现在，他看着那两道交叠的身影，感觉曾经卸下的那些重担又回到了胃里，沉甸甸地压着他下沉。

不变，真的就是件好事情吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇写的很痛苦，不过写完就能去写车了，感谢每一个看到最后的人！谢谢！


End file.
